Get the Turkey!
by OneCutePug
Summary: Thanksgivings in the Hamato sewerhold NEVER go as planned...


**I really wanted to do a special Thanksgiving one-shot, so I just had to get this one out tonight. I don't own any TMNT, and leave a review! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"GET THE TURKEY! GET THE TURKEY!" Mikey shrieked, his stained "Kiss the Cook" apron flapping and flying up as he ran into the kitchen. "It's burning! IT'S BURNING!"

Donny raced in after him, gripping the salad bowl and a splintering wooden spoon, unknowingly spilling the contents inside. "Take it out, shell-brain! Take it out! You can't just let it burn!"

Raph dashed in after them, accidently slipping on a strewn piece of lettuce. "What the shell!" He cursed, sending the picture-perfect pumpkin pie he was carrying flying into the air and crashing down onto his plastron.

"No!" Mikey wailed, sticking his head out of the kitchen. "Not the pumpkin pie!" He took off his hat and smashed it against his plastron, where his heart would be. "Oh the AGONY of it all!" He sniffed once and pretended to wipe away a tear. "He was so young…"

"MIKEY!" Donny's shrill voice sounded from the kitchen. "THE TURKEY!"

"SHELL!" Mikey immediately slapped his chef hat back on and ran into the kitchen. He left his older brother lying in a puddle of dressing, leaves, and pie, cursing anything and everything in his sight.

"Now, Raph," the temperamental turtle groaned as someone approached him from behind with a 'you're about to be lectured' tone of voice. "Is that anyway to behave on this glorious day of Thanksgiving?" Leo mockingly taunted and placed his hands on his hips.

Raph mumbled something viciously under his breath.

"What was that?" Leo teased. "I couldn't quite hear you!"

"NO." He retorted, crossing his arms in the mess of pumpkin pie.

"Good," Leo smirked and held out a hand, which Raph smeared in dressing and grabbed. Leo made a face as his hand got soaked with the liquid and tried to walk into the kitchen.

"NO!" Two apron wearing turtles blocked the doorway, and Leo stumbled backwards in surprise. Raph looked over Leo's shoulder with an expression of interest at his other two brothers, and he and Mikey exchange devilish grins.

"What? Guys, let me in!" Leo chuckled, holding open his clean hand as if in question.

"I don't think so, Leo!" Donny shook his head, and Leo frowned. Raph's face lit up in excitement as he clued in on why the orange and purple clad turtles weren't letting their eldest brother in.

"Why not?! I just have to wash off my hand!"

"The bathroom's over that way," Mikey nodded in that direction, and Leo's frown deepened.

"Just let me into the kitchen, guys. What's wrong with you?" Mikey and Donny exchanged amused glances before bursting into peals of laughter, and Raph snickered in amusement from behind him.

"Are you crazy?!" Donny snorted out, bending over in giggles. "You'd jinx everything!"

"Yeah," Mikey added, giggling too hard to breathe. "You'd probably burn the turkey!"

"The salad!"

"The stuffing!"

"What about the Mac and Cheese?"

"Can't forget about the water again!" All three turtles cracked up again, leaving a very peeved Leonardo standing there in the center.

"Guys, that was ONE time! You know that!" Leo whined slightly, rolling his eyes as he tried to press past Mikey again. He figured that Mikey was too concerned with laughing to stop him.

Wrong.

"No way, Leo!" Mikey giggled, holding out an arm across Leo's plastron. "You're not allowed into the kitchen!" Donny put his hands on his hips when Leo looked expectantly towards him.

"Don't look at me, Leo. I'm not letting you in, either!" He snickered, and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Leo stomped off. He threw one final glare at his little brothers before slamming the bathroom door. "See if I help you guys next time you need my help!"

Mikey giggled and walked back into the kitchen, and Donny just snorted. "Raph, we have just enough ingredients to make another pie. You think you can make another one?"

Raph nodded. "Why not? It's not like I can annoy Leo anymore!" The brothers smirked at each other before walking into the kitchen to recreate another masterpiece.

* * *

"My sons, this looks delicious," Splinter looked at the table overfilling with food with a hungry gleam in his eyes. "It certainly looks like you boys outdid yourselves this year. And Raphael, this pumpkin pie looks fantastic." Donny beamed, and Raph smirked. Leo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the red clad turtle.

"Thank you Master Splinter." Donny bowed his head in thanks towards his father. "But where's Mikey? He's the one that REALLY put this all together!"

"Here I am!" The turtle in question sang out, using his shell to bang open the door. He struggled underneath the weight of the turkey before plunking it down into the middle of the table, where it clattered amongst the other dishes dangerous. A grease stained napkin was shaggily thrown over the top, shielding the bird from view. "Voila!" Mikey exclaimed, tearing the napkin off.

The turkey was completely charred.

"Er," Leo screwed up his beak in disgust. "That looks... Interesting, Mikey."

Donny sighed, face-palming with both of his hands. "I told you you needed to watch it! Is it even still edible?" Raph was poking it with his fork, and when he stabbed it right about the drumstick, it crumbled apart.

Mikey's hands covered the sides of his face. "MY TURKEY!" He wailed out. Raph groaned, letting the fork clang next to the remains.

"I was looking forward to eating that, Mikey, and you had to go and burn it, didn't you?"

Mikey peeked at the turkey from in between his fingers, then back at his brothers, then back at the turkey. "I dare you to eat that." Leo and Donny's heads swiveled immediately towards the youngest.

"MIKEY!"

"What?" He defended innocently. "It's just charred bird! It couldn't be that bad!" He picked up a little piece and smirked. Popping it into his mouth, he said, "See? It isn't THAT-" Mikey spewed black turkey bits all over the table, and his remaining family all growled and wiped it off their faces. A chorus of 'Mikeys' echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Mikey! Gross!"

"MIKEY!"

"Michelangelo, sometimes I wonder what I am going to do with you..."

The orange clad turtle grinned sheepishly before throwing back some of his tea to get rid of the nasty taste. "Sorry dudes!"

"Mikey, when I get my hands on you, I swear I will-"

"So, guys," Mikey interrupted hastily. "You wanna know what I'm thankful for?" He paused for a second before continuing. "You guys. You're the best brothers - and Sensei - a dude could ever have!"

Donny smiled. "For once I have to agree with shell-for-brains here." Raph nodded in concordance.

"No matter how much my little brothers annoy me," Leo began, making a face at Donny and Mikey, "I know I'll always be thankful for them." He frowned slightly. "Even when they won't let me into the kitchen because I accidentally burned everything ONE time!"

Splinter nodded, looking slightly impressed with his sons' confessions. "For once, I think Michelangelo may be correct." The eldest turtles gasped, and Mikey whined out in betrayal.

"Hey!"

"Family is important; by blood or not, it is one of the most important things someone can have."

Leo grinned and held up with cup. "To family!" The remaining Hamatos mimicked his actions and clinked their glasses together.

"Happy Thanksgiving, guys!" Mikey smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mikey."

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed this, and had a great Thanksgiving! Now it's time for Christmas! Yay! Have a good day, y'all! Leave a review!**


End file.
